fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow (*1700er auf See, †1740er auf See, später wiederbelebt) ist ein Pirat und Captain der Black Pearl. Er ist sehr eigenartig, bewahrt aber immer einen klugen und ruhigen Kopf. Jack Sparrow ist stolz auf die Pearl jedoch mag er Barbossa nicht. Er hat immer unlogische Sätze auf Lager, ist aber daher so toll. Rolle Davy Jones Jack Sparrow hatte einen Deal mit Davy Jones. Dieser beinhaltete, dass Davy Jones Jack dabei hilft, die Black Pearl zurückzubekommen und als Captain auf ihr 13 Jahre lang über die 7 Weltmeere zu segeln. Als Gegenleistung dafür soll Jack 100 Jahre an Bord der Flying Dutchman, dem Schiff von Davy Jones, dienen. Jack versuchte, seinem Schicksal zu entfliehen, wurde dann jedoch von dem Kraken gefressen bzw. in die Tiefen des Meeres gerissen und verbrachte einige Zeit im Reich des Davy Jones, bevor er von Will, Elizabeth, Tia Dalma, Barbossa und dem Rest der Crew gerettet wurde (siehe unten). Wotzefack Fluch der Karibik thumb In Port Royal wird Jack von Commodore James Norrington verhaftet. Auf der erfolglosen Flucht lernt er Will Turner in einem Zweikampf kennen. Nach einem Angriff der Black Pearl ''unter Barbossa befreit Will Jack, um seine Geliebte Elizabeth, die entführt wurde, zurück zu holen. Mit einem geschickten Manöver entkommen die beiden auf der Interceptor aus dem Hafen. Auf Tortuga treffen sie auf Gibbs, der ihnen eine Crew organisiert. Gemeinsam fahren sie weiter zur Isla de Muerta. Dort soll die Mannschaft der ''Pearl vom Fluch des Cortés befreit werden. Doch dies schlägt fehl. Will kann Elizabeth zur Interceptor bringen, während Jack zurück bleibt. Die Black Pearl ''greift nun die ''Interceptor an. Barbossa erringt den Sieg und Will offenbart sich als nötig, um den Fluch aufzuheben. Nun werden Jack und Elizabeth auf der gleichen Insel wie einst Jack ausgesetzt. Elizabeth entzündet den ganzen Rum und das Feuersignal lockt Norrington an. Auf der Dauntless nehmen sie nun wieder Kurs auf die Isla de Muerta. Dort angekommen wartet Norrington in einer Bucht während Jack an Land geht. Dort schlägt er Barbossa vor, Commodore einer Flotte zu werden. Doch durch das Vertrauen Barbossas in ihn gelingt es ihm, Will zu befreien und dieser kämpft nun zusammen mit Jack und Elizabeth gegen die Zurückgebliebenen. Jack stiehlt eine Münze, womit er auch untot wird. Will kann allerdings den Fluch auflösen, alle werden somit sterblich und Jack erschießt Barbossa. Anschließend wird Jack in Port Royal zum Tode verurteilt. Will rettet ihn allerdings und er entkommt. Seine Crew steuert die Pearl nach Port Royal und Jack bekommt sein geliebtes Schiff zurück. Fluch der Karibik II thumb Wieder Captain der Black Pearl geworden, schließt Jack Sparrow den Plan, das Herz von Davy Jones zu durchstechen und selbst Captain der Flying Dutchman zu werden. Dieser Plan wird aber von einer Warnung Bill Turners zunichte gemacht. Beim Aufenthalt auf einer Kannibaleninsel trifft er wieder auf Will Turner. Dieser will von ihm den Kompass, da er von Lord Cutler Beckett bestochen wurde. Jack gibt ihm als Bedingung auf, den Schlüssel zu Davy Jones' Truhe von der Flying Dutchman zu holen. Nachdem Tia Dalma ihnen den Standpunkt verraten hat, machen sie sich dorthin auf. Will kommt aber in die Crew der Flying Dutchman und Jack muss Jones nach 3 Tagen 99 Seelen im Austausch gegen seine ausliefern. Diese will er in Tortuga besorgen. James Norrington und Elizabeth Swann werden auf diese Weise angeheuert. Da er nur 6 Matrosen anheuern konnte, muss Jack Davy Jones mit dem Herz, das sich in einer Truhe auf der Isla Cruces befindet, bestechen, damit er den Kraken nicht auf Jack hetzt. Vor der Isla Cruces gehen Sparrow, Elizabeth, Norrington, sowie Pintel und Ragetti von Bord. Als sie mithilfe des Kompasses gerade die Truhe erreicht haben, überrascht sie Will und es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Jack, der nicht mehr bei Davy Jones in der Schuld stehen will, Norrington und Will, die alle drei das Herz wollen. Nun werden sie von der Crew der Dutchman überrascht, Jack bekommt den Schlüssel und versteckt das Herz. Norrington kann es an sich nehmen und entkommen. Nun fliehen die anderen auf der Black Pearl vor der Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones beschwört aber den Kraken herauf. Elizabeth küsst Jack und fesselt ihn dabei an den Mast der Pearl. Der Kraken verschlingt die Black Pearl und mit ihr Captain Jack Sparrow. Am Ende der Welt thumbJack Sparrow kommt auf diese Weise in das Reich von Davy Jones. Doch der von Tia Dalma/Calypso von dort zurückgeholte Barbossa, der Jack braucht, um mit ihm als Mitglied der Bruderschaft Calypso zu befreien, Will Turner, der die Black Pearl braucht, um seinen Vater zu befreien, Elizabeth Swann, die Schuldgefühle hat, und Joshamee Gibbs starten eine Expedition, um Jack zurückzuholen. In Jones‘ Reich treffen sie auf Jack und dieser schafft es, sie wieder an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Kurz darauf gehen Barbossa und Jack an Land, um die Wasservorräte aufzufüllen. Will bleibt beim Schiff. Wieder zurück werden sie von Sao Feng überrascht. Dieser hat mit Will einen Handel: Will liefert ihm Jack Sparrow aus und bekommt dafür die Black Pearl. Sao Feng hat allerdings noch einen Handel mit Lord Cutler Beckett: Feng bekommt die Black Pearl und liefert nun seinerseits Jack und als Ersatz für die Black Pearl Elizabeth von Barbossa. Nachdem es Jack gelingt, von der Endeavour zu fliehen und sie gleichzeitig manövrierunfähig gemacht hat, flieht er mit der Black Pearl nach Schiffbruch. Nachdem die Flying Dutchman Sao Feng getötet hat, wird Elizabeth Captain der Empress. Jack macht sie nun zum König der Piraten und sie befiehlt den Krieg. Vor der Schlacht wird Jack noch gegen Will Turner ausgetauscht. Auf der Flying Dutchman befreit er sich aus dem Gefängnis und stiehlt die Truhe. Nun beginnt ein langes Gefecht mit Davy Jones, in dem zunächst kein Ende in Sicht ist. Dann aber schneidet Jack Jones den Tentakel mit dem Schlüssel ab und verliert selbst die Truhe, welche von Will Turner gefunden wird. Davy Jones sticht nun Will sein Schwert ins Herz, Jack schafft es allerdings, ein Messer in Wills Hand zulegen und in das Herz zu stechen .Jones stirbt, Will Turner überlebt und wird Captain der Flying Dutchman, die Piraten gewinnen den Krieg. Barbossa stieht Jack die Pearl, während Jack allerding die Karten zum Jungbrunnen stiehlt. Fremde Gezeiten thumb|251px Der englische König George II. macht Jack das Angebot, in seinem Auftrag die Quelle der ewigen Jugend zu finden. Als Captain soll ihm der inzwischen im Dienste der Krone stehende Barbossa dienen. Nachdem Jack erfährt, dass Barbossa die Pearl verloren hat, flieht er. Dabei trifft er erst auf seinen Vater, Captain Teague, und dann auf Angelica. Sie ist die Tochter von Blackbeard und dessen Quartiermeister betäubt Jack. So kam er an Bord der Queen Anne's Revenge. Auch Barbossa und der spanische König machen sich auf den Weg. An der Insel angekommen, fangen sie eine Meerjungfrau, von der sie eine Träne brauchen, und treten den Weg ins Landesinnere an. Jack muss alleine weiter zu Ponce de Leons Schiff, wo sich zwei Kelche aus Silber befinden. Dort trifft er auf Barbossa. Da die Kelche nicht mehr da sind, stehlen sie sie von den Spaniern. Nun findet Jack den Brunnen und Blackbeard, Angelica, die Crew, und heimlich auch Barbossa, Groves, Gillette und deren Crew folgen ihm. Barbossa fordert Blackbeard zum Zweikampf heraus. Als gerade auch die Spanier die Quelle erreichen, stößt Barbossa Blackbeard sein vergiftetes Schwert in die Brust. Angelica verletzt sich nun auch und wird ebenfalls vergiftet. Barbossa nimmt nun Blackbeards Schwert und nahm mit seiner Crew Kurs nach Tortuga. Der spanische Capitan zertritt die Kelche, da sie heidnisches Blendwerk seien. Jack bekommt nun aber von der Meerjungfrau die zwei Kelche und rettet scheinbar Blackbeard, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit Angelica war. Diese ist nun so wütend auf ihn, dass er sie auf einer einsamen Insel aussetzt. Zurück auf der Insel trifft Jack dann auf Gibbs, der aus Blackbeard Kajüte die Black Pearl und einige andere Schiffe als Flaschenschiff gestohlen hat. Schiffe *Black Pearl *HMS Interceptor (gestohlen) Waffen *Schwert *Pistole *Gewehr Beziehungen *'Joshamee Gibbs:' Gibbs ist Jacks treuestes Crew-Mitglied und stets an seiner Seite. Beide vertrauen einander und Jack sieht auch ein, dass er Gibbs oft schlecht behandelt hat. Dieser verzeiht ihm allerdings stets seine Marotten. *'Hector Barbossa:' Die beiden sind zwar sehr oft unterschiedlicher Meinung und wollen beide Captain der Black Pearl sein, doch wissen sie, dass sie zusammen sehr viel mehr als allein erreichen können. *'Will Turner:' Will und Jack betrügen sich zwar ständig, doch am Ende rettet Jack Will das Leben und beweist damit, dass er auch eine "gute Seite" hat. *'Elizabeth Swann:' Jack ist in Elizabeth verliebt und macht ihr sogar einen Heiratsantrag. Sie tötet ihn, doch er verzeiht ihr das, da sie so gezeigt hat, dass sie ein Pirat ist. *'James Norrington:' Norrington verachtet Jack, erst, weil er ein Pirat ist, und dann, weil er ihm die Karriere zerstört hat. *'Davy Jones:' Jack und Jones hätten am Liebsten den Tod des anderen. Doch wenn es um einen guten Handel geht, sind die beiden zu haben. *'Lord Cutler Beckett:' Beckett und Jack vertrauen einander nicht. *'Tia Dalma: '''Tia Dalma und Jack verstehen sich gut, auch wenn Jack sie, wie fast jeder, für etwas gruselig hält. *'Angelica: Die beiden sind "wie Pech und Schwefel". Allerdings vertraut Jack ihr nicht, verläumdet sie bei Blackbeard und setzt sie auf einer einsamen Insel aus. Doch er gibt auch zu, sie immer geliebt zu haben. *'''Blackbeard: Jack hat etwas Angst vor Blackbeard und dieser findet Jack zu lästig, als dass er ihn vor dem Tod verschonen sollte. *'Elizabeth Swann':Jack und Elizabeth lieben sich ein Bisschen. *'James Norrington':Norrington und Jack mögen sich nicht. Zitate "Nein. Denn ohne den Schlüssel können wir nicht aufschließen, was wir nicht haben, das er aufschließt. Also was für einen Sinn würde es machen, das zu finden, was er aufschließt -was wir nicht haben- ohne zuerst den Schlüssel gefunden zu haben, der es aufschließt? ... suchen wir nach dem Schlüssel... Was für ein wirres Gerede!" (Pirates of the Caribbean - Fluch der Karibik II) "Master Gibbs! Dacht' ich's mir! Ich nehme an, dass du für dieses Verhalten eine Erklärung hast! Auf meinem Schiff herrscht ein ständiger und ansteckender Mangel an Disziplin, wieso? Woran liegt das, Sir? ... Davy Jones' Reich, sagtest du? ... Ich weiß, wo ich bin! (Pirates of the Caribbean - Am Ende der Welt; zu Joshamee Gibbs) "Nur eine Kugel, kein Schießpulver,ein Kompass, der nicht nach Norden zeigt. Erstaunlich, man würde meinen es ist aus Holz. Sie sind ohne Zweifel der schlechteste Pirat von dem ich je gehört habe."- "Aber ihr habt von mir gehört."(...)(Pirate of the Caribbean, mit Commodore Norrington) "Ihr werdet diesenTag nie vergessen an dem ihr Captain Jack Sparrow beinahe geschnappt hättet"(Pirates of the Carbbean 2, mit Ureinwohner)''' Fehlt da nicht irgendwo Capitan (zum könig) "Kla soweit? " thumb|281px|Jack Sparrow segelt mit der HMS Interceptor nach Tortuga Sparrow, Jack Kategorie:Black Pearl Kategorie:Piraten Kategorie:Sparrow-Familie Kategorie:Piratenfürsten Kategorie:Fluch der Karibik 2